Battlefield
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Troy's worst nightmare comes true. How come Gia is involved in all of this? Another One-shot! Inspired by the song, 'battlefield' by Lea Michelle. Pairing: Troy/Gia


Here's another One-Shot! A good pairing I like!

This One-shot by another good song I am started to like, it's called, 'battlefield' by Lea Michelle.

Also, there's a YouTube video of this song of Troy/Gia by gia troy burrows!

I would recommend on listening to the song while reading it!

_**Troy/Gia: Battlefield**_

* * *

"Stay where you are, Argus!" Troy commanded, when the six Megaforce rangers got to the battle.

Argus only chuckled. "I have my mission. It's with the Yellow Ranger."

"You wish! You're going down, robot!" Gia yelled back, trying to step forward, but Troy stopped her.

"Stay close to me." Troy whispered. Gia huffed, but she nodded.

"Let's morph!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER!"

Then the six rangers morphed in their respective suits. They then charged Argus, but Argus only had his attention on Gia. Troy stuck close to Gia, as then Gia and Emma switched weapons, whilst did Noah and Jake. Gia and Noah with two mega-sabers, and Jake and Emma with two mega-blasters.

Jake and Emma stayed behind shooting at Argus, while Noah, Orion, Gia and Troy ran in. Troy shot as well, while he was running with his mega-saber pointing in the direction of Argus. Noah and Troy got to argus first, and Noah tried to slash at Argus, who just blocked it with his forearm, and Troy came running in, but Argus swung his mega-saber away from Troy, kicking Noah and Troy down on the cement. Orion came in with his trident, and got a hit at Argus, but Argus shot at Orion, as he fell by Noah and Troy.

"Troy! You'll pay for that, Bucket-head!" Gia screamed, as she came rushing in towards Argus, her Mega-sabers swinging in a circular rotation, running at Argus. Argus just chuckled.

Both their swords clashed, while Argus struck a good blow towards Gia's stomach, she swiftly moved out of the way, and took a good punch towards his head, but Argus caught her hand and twisted behind her back forcefully. Gia winced, but she stopped on his foot, who then she rolled out of the way, towards the rangers.

"I told you to stick close to me." Troy said to her.

"You were on the ground." Gia answered, smirking under her yellow helmet. Everyone chuckled.

"Just watch out, Gia. I feel like something is going to happen." Emma warned, as she put a comforting hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Let's just get this guy, before anything else happens." Jake exclaimed, as he ran straight for Argus.

"Jake! Wait!" Noah yelled, as he tried to ran after his best friend. Gia stopped him.

"I'll go."

"But-!"

Gia was already gone after the green ranger. Argus saw this, as he just swiped kick out of the way, and she didn't notice this but Argus was hiding something behind his back. Troy growled fiercely.

"Gia! LOOK OUT!"

Gia looked back at her friends, right when she was in front of Argus for a split second, she smirked at them under her helmet, but it fell when she felt extraordinary pain in her stomach. She de-morphed, with her hands touching the one thing that was taking her life away.

_Argus's sword._

"My work here is done." Argus said simply, as he a pierced his sword in her deeper, but then he ripped it out of Gia, and disappeared. Sounds where coming at all sides, but all she could hear was mumbles and screaming.

Gia screamed in pain when he ripped it out her chest. She fell to her knees, but before she hit the ground, a body dropped and pulled her shoulders, and pulling her unto their lap. Gia winced in pain. Her eyes were red, and tears where coming. Troy held her close, and he pulled some strands of blonde hair out of her eyes, and Emma de-morphed and she started crying, cupping Gia's pale white face.

"Troy…Emma…" Gia mumbled, blood already coming up from her mouth.

"Gia, you can't! You're stronger than this! You have to stay alive!"

"We all know it's better."

"No it's not! Gia don't leave! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Emma screamed, tears already falling like nothing.

"Emma…Be strong for both of us…"Emma just kept bawling. Orion, Noah, and Jake stayed there, Jake especially, as all three of their tears where coming.

Gia turned to Troy.

"Troy…"

Troy gulped so slightly, and his face was crying, and his tears where falling down on Gia's face.

"Gia…you, you can't go!"

"Troy…Peace will come when one of us puts down the guns..." she mumbled, coughing rapidly after, and Troy held her close. She was getting paler.

"Gia! Just hold on! You can't leave us like this! You can't leave me…"Troy screamed, and then restated again about them.

"We both know it's coming, Troy…does illusion count for something we hide?"

"Gia…"

"Troy, You where my first love. You'll always be my first love." Gia wheezed, her breathing was slowing. Troy started to cry again. Jake's heart felt as if it been stabbed in the back, then got stabbed again.

"Gia…don't go, don't go! We'll find you a hospital!" Troy exclaimed, hugging her closer.

"I'm in the arms of my first love, the first person I'll ever love. The surface tension is gotta break, Troy." Gia coughed.

"No, Gia…." Troy started, but Gia hushed him.

"I love…I love you, Troy Burrows…."

"Don't! Please Don't, Gia, don't! Please!" Troy exclaimed at the top of his heart, and tears where running down just like Emma's. Gia was about to have her last breath.

"You have to tell Gosei. You have to tell Gosei..." Gia started. Troy was rocking her back and forth.

"Tell him, tell him…you have to-"

"Gia just hung in there!"

"You and I, we have to let each other go…I know we keep holding on, but-" Gia wheezed. Gia was about to go.

"Gia!" Troy screamed. Gia said her last breath.

"What seemed like a good idea…has turned us…into a battlefield…" Gia finished, right then her breath slowly stopped. Her hand fell to her side, not moving.

_Forever._

* * *

Gosh, that was so sad, had to admit it made me tear up…

Also if any of y'all are Teen Wolf fan's, you can see I put some of Allison's words in there. With Gia being Allison, and Troy is Scott…

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
